The present invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring the relative position between two objects, and in particular, to an apparatus for monitoring the position of a vehicle suspension system with respect to a vehicle body.
Position sensors are frequently used in a wide variety of applications, such as determining the relative movement of a vehicle suspension system with respect to a supported vehicle body. Conventional suspension-type position sensors typically include a linear-type motion sensor that utilize capacitor plates or an inductor to determine the distance between a component of the vehicle suspension system and the vehicle body.
Heretofore, the sensors and the mechanical linkages used in connection therewith to determine the relative movement of a vehicle suspension system with respect to a vehicle body have been limited by the construction being placed within the respective vehicle in a location which provides only linear travel of the vehicle suspension system with respect to the vehicle body. These placement limitations are a result of not only the construction of the sensor itself, but also of the mechanical linkages used to connect the sensor to a component of the vehicle suspension system and a component of the vehicle body.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for monitoring angular position that includes a sensor that monitors angular position and that is fixedly attached to a first member, and a first arm having a first end pivotally attached to the sensor, and a second end including a first portion of a first universal joint. The apparatus also includes a second arm having a first end including a second portion of the first universal joint pivotally attached to the first portion of the first universal joint, and a second end including a first portion of a second universal joint. The apparatus further includes a second portion of the second universal joint which is fixedly attached to a second member and pivotally attached to the first portion of the second universal joint. The sensor monitors the distance between the first member and the second member by monitoring the angular position of the first arm.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for monitoring the position of the vehicle suspension, the apparatus including a sensor that monitors angular position, and a first arm rotatable with respect to the sensor, and having a first end pivotally attached to a first member, and a second end. The apparatus also includes a second arm having a first end pivotally attached to the second end of the first arm, and a second end pivotally attached to a second member. The sensor monitors the distance between the first member and the second member by monitoring the angular position of the first arm.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for monitoring the position of a vehicle suspension, the apparatus including a sensor that monitors angular position being fixedly attached to one of a portion of a vehicle body and a portion of a vehicle suspension system, and a first arm having a first end pivotally attached to the sensor, and a second end including a first ball. The apparatus also includes a second arm having a first end including a socket pivotally receiving the first ball, and a second end including a second socket, and a second ball fixedly attached to the other of the portion of the vehicle body and the portion of the vehicle suspension system not connected to the sensor, the second ball pivotally received with the first socket. The sensor monitors the distance between the portion of the vehicle body and the portion of the vehicle suspension system by monitoring the angular position of the first arm.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a sensing system that is economical to manufacture, includes an uncomplicated design, is capable of a long operating life, and is particularly well adapted for the proposed use.